howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Michaela Pratt
Michaela Pratt is one of the main characters of How to Get Away with Murder. Nobody wants to impress Professor Annalise Keating more than Michaela Pratt. In fact, she doesn’t just want to impress her... she wants to be her. Michaela is an ambitious overachiever who was born knowing how to "lean in," and she has the stellar resume and successful fiancé to prove it. Always the first person to raise her hand in class, Michaela is exceedingly over prepared and ready to amaze any professor or person of authority. __TOC__ Biography 'Season 1' }} Michaela first meets Wes Gibbins in the lecture hall, the latter attempting to strike up a conversation, but being turned away as Michaela is engaged. She starts off her first day of Law School showing off her intelligence, answering questions no one else would volunteer to answer. Annalise Keating, the professor, takes her students to her current client to hear her story, tasking them to come up with a better defense than she already has. After explaining his defense to Annalise, she successfully gets through to the next round, allowing him access to the court room. Michaela arrives late to court, bringing with her some information – Linda Tanner is color blind, thus helping Annalise with her case. Later that night, Michaela attends a cocktail party among other law students and professors. Michaela continues to attend the court sessions until the case is finally won with help from Nate Lahey, Annalise's secret boyfriend. Back in the lecture room, Annalise announces the winners of the competition: Connor, Asher, Michaela, Laurel, and Wes, ensuring them all positions in her firm. }} After the unfortunate murder of Annalise's husband, Sam Keating, Connor, Michaela, Laurel, and Wes flee to the woods near the university in a panic and to decide their next plan of action. Wes brings with him the murder weapon - a golden statue - and they decide to return it after cleaning it. The group then argue over whether or not they should dispose of the body, Michaela believing that they should leave it. However, a coin toss determines that they bury it. When they go to collect the body, they wrap it up in a carpet and carry it outside; however, they're stopped by a cop who questions Connor about his car. The cop almost discovers the body but is distracted by a rowdy group of drunken students. On their way to the woods, they stop at a convenience store for supplies to dispose the body with. At this moment, Connor is clearly distressed and he tauntingly sings "Jingle Bells" to annoy Michaela. They continue their journey into the woods and they're almost caught by two drunken teenagers who are there looking for some privacy. Once they leave and they're in the clear, they take the body to a secure location and decide for one final time if they want to get rid of the body. Everyone is now in agreement and end up burning the body, disposing of all the DNA. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 07.png Promo 101 10.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 102 03.png Promo 102 04.png Promo 102 05.png Promo 102 10.png Promo 102 14.png Promo 102 17.png Promo 102 19.png Promo 102 29.png Promo 103 07.png Promo 103 08.png Promo 103 14.png Promo 103 15.png Promo 103 17.png Promo 103 19.png Promo 103 26.png Promo 103 30.png Promo 103 31.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Students